New Home
by Rosie daughter of percabeth
Summary: Carter a daughter of Poseidon is sent to Hogwarts to watch over our favorite wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my new story. Please enjoy. FYI I also posted this story on Quotev.**

**Carter's POV**

"Wait what!" I screamed very loudly at the gods

"You heard Apollo you are to go to London, England to help protect someone important to another world. It is part of your prophecy" Said Hera

"But, I can't just drop everything and go to England. Plus, I don't exactly want to watch over some stuck up kid just because he is important to another world." I protested

"Well, you don't have a choice. You are to be brought there as soon as possible. Said Zeus

"I will tell you all the information you will need to know." Said Apollo "You will be going to a wizarding school called Hogwarts. While you are there you will be protecting a child called Harry Potter."

"Now off you go." Said Zeus as he zapped me out of the room

"Ugh, that hurt." I said as I landed in whatever room I landed in

"Who are you?"

"I'm Carter. Who are you, and where am I exactly?" I asked the two people in the room

"You're in Hogwarts, and I'm professor Lupin." Said one of the two people in the room

"How did you get in here." the other one asked

"Harry, before we go on questioning how she got here let's see why she is here." Lupin answered "Now why are you here?"

'I was sent here from New York by the gods, I'm supposed to be protecting someone." I answered truthfully

"Well, lets get you to Dumbledore." Lupin said as he walked out the door me following with that boy Harry by my side. It was a silent walk to wherever they are taking me. When we got to a big office like area, there was a older man sitting at a desk; who I guess is Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, someone has, um... popped up?" Said Lupin

"What do yo- ah, yes Carter. I was informed that you had been sent. Harry would you show Carter to Gryffindor tower, while I speak to professor Lupin." Dumbledore said\asked

"Yes" Harry said as he walked out the door me following behind him. We had been walking around for a bit before he broke the silence.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way" he said

"Carter Jackson" I stated

"So, how did you get here?" he asked

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, be prepared to answer that question quite a bit because you shouldn't have been able to pop in like that. We have barriers all around this place." He said

"Oh" was my very intelligent response; we walked in silence the rest of the way to the tower. We eventually came up to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password" the lady spoke, Harry then mumbled a word under his breath that I couldn't understand,, completely unfazed by the talking picture. The portrait then moved reveling a hole in the wall,that we went through. Wow, was all I thought as we came through the hole to a big room.

"Harry there you are, we've been looking all over for you" a girl said as she came up to up to us

"Who's this?" a boy asked following the girl up to us

"Guys this is Carter" Harry stated as he gestured toward me "I was showing her the way here from Dumbledore's office"

"I'm Hermione" said the girl "and this is Ron" she said pointing to the boy staring at me

"Hi" was all I could manage because I was taking in the room we were standing in, it was beautiful. The architecture was amazing (I can thank Annabeth for teaching/making me noticing that). Once I was done admiring the room I saw that all three of them were staring at me intently.

"What?" I questioned

"Nothing you're just different" said Ron

"How?" I asked

"For one you have an American accent and we've never seen you before today. " stated Hermione

"I can explain I have a American accent because I'm American -" "No, really" Ron said sarcastically "Yes, really. Anyway the reason you haven't seen me before is because I just got here."

"Well, how did you ge-" Hermione started to ask "Guys, stop pestering her. She will tell all of us in the morning, but right now she looks exhausted. Hermione can you find her a bed in the girls area for the night?" Said Harry

"Yeah follow me" she said while walking toward a big door, that I guess is the girl dormitory. Once we were up there she showed me where a empty bed was and left me to get situated. Well that was an interesting day I thought as I climbed into bed. Let's hope tomorrow is better, was my last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I woke up to girls chatting as they got ready for a the day. When I was ready, myself i met Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Let's head to breakfast" said Ron, we all silently agreed and started walking to breakfast. That was until some kid with almost bleach blonde hair came to us.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked rudely

"Nothing from you, I came to talk to her." The kid (Malfoy) said pointing at me "Dumbledore wants to speak to you in his office."

"Um, okay. Bye now." I said rather rudely "I guess I should head to Professor Dumbledore's office" I said walking away from the group

"Do you remember where it is?" asked Harry "because I can show you if you need me to."

"No I'm fine. I'll find you guys later" I told them

I only got lost once on my way to his office which is pretty good for me considering I have almost no sense of direction. When I did get there though I did not find what I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT**

**AN: I understand that some of you are confused. Carter is not from the Kane Chronicles, but a character of my own. I apologize about that but while I made up this character I wasn't thinking about that. Plus, character is a girl if you hadn't noticed. If you would find it easier for me to change her name let me know in the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked into Dumbledore's office I saw my father Poseidon (yeah my dad is Poseidon the Ancient Greek god), talking to Dumbledore.

"You asked for me" I said after taking in the scene before me

"I just wanted to see how you were doing so far." answered my father "Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not, but if that's all I should get back." I stated

"Yes, of course, but first how are you doing do far?" Asked my father

"Okay I guess" I said "Can I go back now?" My father nodded and before anyone could blink I was out the door. You could say that was a little rude but I'm not a big fan of my father if you can even call him that.

You see he always watched over my brother instead me, while I was getting abuse in the 20 different foster homes I was in (I know 20 different foster homes she must be a bad kid, but remember I said abused that meant that they weren't going to let me go. I was taken out i\of the foster homes after someone called the cops). Now don't get me wrong I love my brother dearly but I feel like me father only cares about him. The only reason I've ever met my dad before this is because I told Percy that I had never met dad, so he asked dad to come and meet me and he couldn't say no to his favorite son. I don't know why he came to see me today though.

Anyway on a happier thought, I made it to the dining room without getting too lost. I was looking around the room searching for Harry seeing he's the one I'm supposed to be protecting. Eventually, I did track him down.

"Hello Harry" I said as I sat down next to him

"Hi Carter, what did Dumbledore want?" He asked

"Oh, nothing important, just wanted to see how I was doing."

"Why is he asking you that?" Asked Ron rather rudely

"No clue" I told him

"Well, it is strange for him to do that. Oh well, so what class do you have first?" Asked Hermione

"Um..." I said thinking back a bit to remember what the gods said my classes were "I don't remember, all I know is that I have a of my classes with Harry (the gods made sure if it). I figured I could just stick with him."

"That sounds like a plan then" said Harry "We better get going. See you guys later." He told Ron and Hermione as we were walking out of the dining hall.

"And then there were two" I said hoping to break the awkward silence. Harry laughed a little, but I was a short lived laugh. Because that kid Malfoy from earlier came up to us.

"What did Dumbledore want with a dirty mud blood like you?" Asked Malfoy directed towards me

"What is a mud blood?" I asked stupidly

"Wow, it's so stupid it doesn't even know what it is." He answered Harry looked like he was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Hey, just because I don't know what a mud blood is doesn't mean I stupid. It's not my fault I don't know all of the schools stupid terms." I yelled at him stepping closer every few words till I was right in his face. "FYI you insufferable twat, I am way smarter and know way more than you ever will." I said rather calmly "Now leave before I get mean." He ran off with his buddies after that.

"To answer your question" said Harry "mud blood is a terrible insult. It means a wizard who doesn't have magical parents. So, do you have magical parents?

"My dad is magical, but I don't know about my mom I've never met her. I only met my dad for the first time a few weeks ago." I answered truthfully

"Oh" said Harry "If it makes you feel any better I've never met my parents."

"I'm sorry about that" I told him

"It's okay, they died when I was a baby." He said

"My mom is dead, I'm pretty sure and my dad isn't really around but my half brother is. As far as I'm concerned he's my only blood family I've got." I said sadly

"I have my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I stay with them when I'm not at school, but they're not very good parents. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs till I was 11." He said

"Wow, but I understand how you feel. I lived in a string of foster homes and on the streets. The foster homes were pretty bad too, lots of every kind of abuse imaginable. So, I've gut some mental problems and a few disorders but you wouldn't really know unless you actually looked."

"Well, we both have sucky lives but they're going to get worse if we don't get to class." He said

"I forgot all about class, let's go."


End file.
